The copending application discloses a cosmetic dispenser and applicator which employs a first elongated hollow member having first and second opposite ends. The first end is open; the second end is closed and has a plurality of small spaced openings therein. A hollow elongated capsule adapted to be filled with cosmetic powder is removably slidable into and out of the first member. The capsule, when inserted into the first member, has its open end adjacent the second end of the first member and its closed end closing the first end of the second member.
A second elongated hollow member has a first end with a like plurality of like openings and a second open end, the second member rotatably engaging the first member with the first end of the second member adjacent the second end of the first member. The first and second members have a first position of relative rotation at which the openings in the two members are aligned and a second position of relative rotation at which the openings in the two members are out of alignment.
A third elongated hollow member has an open end detachably engaging the second end of the second member and has an opposite closed end. A brush has a plurality of essentially paralled bristles with powder applying tips. The brush is disposed in the third member with tips adjacent the second member. The brush and third member have manually operated cooperating elements for establishing a first forward position at which the bristles extend almost entirely out of the third member and a second withdrawn position at which the brush is disposed within the third member.
In use, the dispenser and applicator is disposed vertically with the first member disposed above the second member and the brush is disposed within the third member. The first and second members are then placed in the first position of relative rotation whereby, when the capsule contains powder, the powder flows downwardly through the aligned holes onto the tips of the bristles. When sufficient powder has been applied to the tips, the two members are placed into the second position of relative rotation whereby the flow of powder ceases. The third member is then detached from the second member and the brush is moved into the forward position with respect to the third member. By using the third member as a handle, the user can apply the powder as needed.
The cosmetic powder dispenser and applicator disclosed in the copending application requires parts that are manufactured to very close tolerances and require skilled assemblers, whereby manufacturing costs are high. The present invention discloses a cosmetic powder dispenser and applicator of the same type and operating in the same way which incorporates certain modifications which enables the use of parts manufactured to less close tolerances and use of unskilled assemblers.